Te quiero más de lo que te imaginas
by Harumi-Chan
Summary: soy muuyy mala escribiendo summarys...T.T Sasori prefiere ignorar a Deidara antes de confesarle lo que siente... SASODEI n.n
1. No puedo

**Konnichiwa!! Jojo he aquí mi primer fic yaoi!!!**

**Neko-Chibi: siii yaoi!!! **

**Quiero presentarles a alguien (mira con cara de "si la pesada que acaba de gritar") ella es Neko-Chibi en el fic la podrán encontrar como "Neko/C:" Es una fanática del yaoi y siempre se mete con sus comentarios estúpidos n.n!**

**Neko/C: que mala eres!**

**Por ultimo me queda aclararles algunas cositas n.n:**

"_bla bla bla bla " _**pensamientos (si no se especifican lo lamento jeje n.nU)**

**No hay lemon (por ahora) Neko/C: ufaaa!!!**

**Los personajes son obra y gracia del amo y señor Masashi Kishimoto-sensei no mios TOT TOT **

**Espero que les guste n.n!!!**

**OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

"_**Te quiero más de lo que te imaginas"**_

**Capitulo 1: No puedo**

"_porque... porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él..."_

Cada vez que se acordaba de él... algo extraño le estaba pasando.

Cerro los ojos y recordó su hermoso cabello rubio... esos ojos azules... esa sonrisa... como le gustaba...

Sasori sonrió para si, siempre sonreía cuando se acordaba de él...

Abrió los ojos y miro el techo de su habitación, giro la mirada hasta encontrarse con su compañero.

En la cama de al lado a un metro de Sasori se encontraba Deidara, dormido profundamente.

Sasori lo miro, su cuerpo se movía armónicamente cada vez que respiraba, su cabello caía alborotado sobre la almohada,... como le gustaba...

Se dio vuelta para evitar sentir ese cosquilleo en la panza. Miro fijamente la fría pared negra, tenia que pensar en otra cosa...

"_Porque... porque..."_

No podía, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en él... Últimamente su relación no había estado bien... No podían establecer una conversación coherente porque Sasori no podía... simplemente no podía... lo miraba y enseguida ese cosquilleo volvía a atacarlo y se ponía nervioso, perdía el control... Miraba sus labios moverse con gracia, siempre con esa sonrisa... como le gustaba esa sonrisa...

Deidara no lo comprendería... no podía decírselo... ¿Y si no le correspondía?..¿Si simplemente se alejaba de él? No... no podía decirle...

"_Igualmente algún día se dará cuenta..."_

Pensó.

///Flash Back///

-Sasori-danna ya vamos a comer, o nos quedaremos sin nada... sabes como es Kisame... hum... - dijo.

Él estaba con la vista fija en un "interesantísimo" libro que le había prestado Tobi, solo para distraerse de sus pensamientos... Evidentemente el libro no había surtido efecto, leía sin leer, para el todas las palabras estaban asociadas con Deidara, si seguía así iba a volverse loco.

Otra vez el cosquilleo le llego al escuchar la voz de su compañero

"_contrólate sasori... contrólate"_

-Si... -le contesto muy fríamente sin despegar la mirada de la hoja del libro que seguía siendo la misma que hace dos horas.

-Danna... - Deidara parecía triste

-Mh... -

-Danna... ¿te pasa algo?...has estado muy frío conmigo últimamente... ¿te hice algo malo?...¿hum?-

Sasori levanto la vista y le dedico una mirada fría a Deidara, había aprendido a controlar sus expresiones corporales para evitar que lo delataran enfrente de él.

Al levantar la mirada se había encontrado con los tristes ojos azules de deidara, no estaba sonriendo...

Sasori volvió a bajar la vista.

-ya voy a comer... -le contesto, tan fríamente como antes.

Después de eso solo había escuchado el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y los pasos de su compañero que se alejaban por el pasillo.

Sasori cerro el libro y se golpeo la cabeza con el **(N/A: he creado un psicópata jeje...Neko/C: siiiii pero no deja de ser un potroo!!!...N/A: mmm sii)** Si siempre todos tenemos un momento con ideas suicidas ese era su momento. Lo ultimo que quería en el mundo era lastimar a Deidara, pero no había otra forma, necesitaba controlarse. No podía evitar tener ganas de ir corriendo y abrazarlo y decirle _"te quiero Deidara...lo siento" _pero no podía, no, no podía...

Pasaron diez minutos y Sasori seguía inmóvil en su cama. Escucho los pasos acercándose otra vez a su habitación y Tobi abrió la puerta.

-Sasori...-

-¿que pasa tobi?-

-¿vas a venir a comer? Porque realmente Kisame tiene hambre hoy...-

-..no no tengo hambre... que se coma mi comida si quiere...-

-esta bien- tobi era demasiado feliz para el gusto de sasori...

Sasori volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-oe Sasori...-

-que tobi...-

-¿pasa algo con Deidara-sempai? Porque no quiso venir a avisarte...-

-...tobi-

-¿si?-

-...eres un buen chico...- las palabras mágicas, tobi se puso a aplaudir compulsivamente y a dar saltitos felices.

-siii!! Tobi es un buen chico!!!- y se alejo trotando felizmente por el pasillo cantando...

Sasori suspiro y cerro los ojos nuevamente.

Pasaron 20 minutos mas y Sasori supuso que sus compañeros estarían en el comedor viendo "ninjas en acción", el odiaba esa serie, no le veía la gracia...

Se levanto y salió de su habitación, quería ir a tomar agua, debía despejarse. Mientras caminaba piso uno de los cordones de sus zapatillas **(N/A: que? Es mi fic y los akatsukis cuando no están en misiones usan ropa de gente normal... y Sasori tenia una converse negras y rojas jeje...Neko/C: estas loca...N/A: No tanto como vos baka!) **trastabillo y dio con la cabeza en la pared y callo de espalda.

-KUSOOO!!-

-Danna!!- deidara justo doblaba en la esquina cuando vio el golpe de sasori.

Corrió hacia el y se agacho a su lado. –Danna! Estas bien?? Hum??- lo tomo de los brazos y quiso ayudarlo a levantarse.

Sasori cuando sintió a deidara tan cerca de él se le acelero el corazón, debía controlarse, otra vez el cosquilleo lo atacaba...

-ya..deidara... estoy bien..- dijo y se libro bruscamente de las manos de deidara que lo tomaban suavemente de los brazos. Se paro rápidamente, pero no debió hacerlo tan rápido, porque el dolor del golpe en su cabeza aumento y se mareo mas de lo que ya estaba. Las piernas le flanquearon y callo de rodillas.

-itai..- dijo y se llevo las dos manos a la frente, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Entre el dolor de cabeza, el cosquilleo en su panza y su corazón que parecía una bomba de tiempo le entraron ganas de vomitar, de llorar, de gritar, de todo...

-danna... déjame ayudarte hum- deidara volvió a acercarse a sasori y trato de ayudarlo de nuevo.

-ya te dije que estoy bien... ya basta...- lo aparto y se paro con ayuda de la pared. Siguió caminando hacia la cocina, o mejor dicho trato de seguir caminando, porque otra vez se piso el cordón y trastabillo, estaba a punto de repetir la misma caída torpe otra vez pero se sintió frenado de atrás ( de su remera) a milímetros de la pared. Deidara lo jalo con agilidad y cruzo su brazo debajo del brazo del pelirrojo.

-te ayudare aunque no quieras danna...-dijo y lo ayudo a caminar hasta la cocina.

Sasori miro la mano que tenia puesta en la frente y encontró rastros de sangre en ella. _"kusoo que manera de lastimarse tan estúpida" _

Deidara debía estar pensando que era un idiota, que no sabia cuidarse solo, que idiotez dios...

-Toma hum...- le extendió un trapo para que se sacara la sangre de la frente. Mientras buscaba donde rayos había escondido Kakuzu las banditas, el muy tacaño habría dejado que alguien se desangrara para evitar gastarlas, decía que salían muy caras.

-las encontré hum...- deidara se acerco a sasori y le quito las manos de la frente. Sasori contenía la respiración, su corazón realmente iba a explotar de tan fuerte que latía. Puso una de sus manos sobre la frente del pelirrojo, eran tibias. Cuando lo termino de curar no retiro las manos sino que las dejo y las deslizo hasta las mejillas de sasori. Fueron segundos eternos en los que sus miradas se cruzaron... pero sasori desvió la vista hacia un costado y aparto las manos de deidara con brusquedad.

-ya estoy bien gracias- dijo fríamente y se acerco a la heladera, después de todo había pasado por todo aquello solo por un vaso de agua.

-¿vas a contestar mi pregunta?¿Hum?-

-¿mh?-

-¿porque estas enojado conmigo?-

-yo...no estoy enojado...-

-entonces que te pasa hum...-

Sasori se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a deidara, prefería ignorarlo antes de contestarle la pregunta...

"_por favor vete... por favor..."_

Escucho un suspiro y luego los pasos de deidara alejándose por el living, y pudo respirar tranquilo. Sintió como el corazón dejaba de latirle tan fuerte y como el cosquilleo cesaba, pero una gran culpa era lo que sentía ahora, deidara no se merecía que lo trataran así, pero el que podía hacer? No le quedaban muchas opciones, o le decía o lo ignoraba hasta que esa cosa que sentía se le pasara...

Espero quince minutos y volvió a su habitación ( no sin antes haberse atado bien los cordones de sus zapatillas, para evitar otros accidentes estúpidos). Al entrar deidara ya estaba dormido y el solo sonrió.

///Fin Flash Back///

Sasori giro la cabeza de nuevo, necesitaba verlo, pero se encontró con los ojos azules de su compañero que lo miraban ya desde hacia horas sin que se diera cuenta. Deidara desvió la mirada y miro al techo, estaba sonrojado pero en la oscuridad nadie podía notarlo.

-tampoco puedes dormir hum?-

-no...-

-aun duele?? Hum?-

Sasori se llevo una mano a la frente, la bandita que deidara le había puesto hace unas horas seguía ahí

-no...-

Se dio vuelta para quedar otra vez mirando la pared. Se llevo una mano al estomago, otra vez ese cosquilleo...

Pudo escuchar un _danna..._ muy débil salir de la boca de su compañero eso basto para que sasori se diera vuelta a mirarlo otra vez. Esta vez se encontró con deidara sentado en la cama, mirándolo con ojos azules llorosos. El rubio le dio la espalda y se sentó en el borde opuesto de la cama.

-danna...yo...-deidara se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a negar instintivamente. Sasori lo miraba expectante.

-yo...- a deidara se le quebró la voz y empezó a sollozar en silencio.

-yo no se que hice para que estés enojado conmigo!!! No puedo vivir así!!! Necesito que me digas para poder repararlo!!! Yo necesito que volvamos a estar bien!!! Si no nunca me lo perdonaríaaa!!!Es que ya no me quieres???!sin ti me siento muy solo...-

Sasori se incorporo, estaba pálido...por su culpa deidara estaba mal...por su culpa deidara se sentía culpable de algo que no era... por su culpa estaba llorando... por su culpa la persona que mas quería en el mundo se sentía sola...

No, no podía dejar las cosas así, no podía seguir lastimándolo, el quería una respuesta y se la iba a dar, ya no le importaban los riesgos ¿qué mas daba seguir ocultándolo si ahora deidara creía que el ya no lo quería? No, se lo iba a decir...

Sasori se paro y camino hasta la cama de deidara.

-Deidara...-dijo mientras se sentaba y lo abrazaba.-Yo te quiero...-

Continuara...


	2. Intento de declaracion

**Haru-KYYYAAAA!!!! El segundo capitulo n.n!!!! y...**

**Neko/C -Y AHORA SI HAY LEMON!!!!! n3n**

**Haru-...no... ¬¬**

**Neko/C: awwww...ù.ú**

**Haru-bueno como iba diciendo...antes de ser interrumpida ¬¬(mirada asesina)**

**Neko/C: jeje n.nU**

**Haru: Gomen por haber tardado tanto en subirlo.. es que con el cole ... n.n(además hay que estrujarse la neurona creativa, cosa muuyy difícil)... pero prometo que por lo menos una vez a la semana va a haber uno nuevo :D y ahora a aclarar esas cositas n.n!!!**

"_bla bla bla bla " _**pensamientos (si no se especifican lo lamento jeje n.nU)**

**No hay lemon (por ahora) Neko/C: BUAAA!!!T.T**

**Haru: pervertida ¬¬U**

**Los personajes son obra y gracia del amo y señor Masashi Kishimoto-sensei no míos TOT TOT **

**Espero que les guste n.n!!!**

**OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

"_**Te quiero más de lo que te imaginas"**_

**capitulo 2: intento de declaración**

Sasori se paró y caminó hasta la cama de Deidara.

-Deidara...-dijo mientras se sentaba y lo abrazaba.-Yo te quiero...-

-Danna...- Deidara se secó las lagrimas con la mano- ¿lo dices enserio?-

**-**...si...- Sasori se empezaba a poner nervioso- verás...yo...

**BROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!**

La puerta de la habitación fue tirada abajo. De pie en el umbral había una persona...con los ojos rojos (N/A: Ya saben quien es no? ¬ Neko/C: KYYAA!! ¬)

-Quietos todos!!- Itachi estaba parado con el sharingan activado, solo con el pantalón de su pijama de ositos (N/A: véase: sin remeraa!!! ¬ y todos nos morimos desangrados a causa de una hemorragia nasal...Neko/C: ¬)

Deidara y Sasori- PERO QUE...!!!???

-dije quietos todos!!!-Itachi se puso a buscar compulsivamente por toda la habitación – KYYYYAAAA!!! Dónde esta el pitufo amarillooo!!!!!!????

Deidara y Sasori- O.O

Según Kisame, Itachi veía muchas alucinaciones a causa del Sharingan, pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo...hasta ese momento...

-Maldito pitufo amarillo...siempre se escapa de la fuente del arco iris...me debe mucho dinero...-

Deidara se tapo los oídos y cerró bien fuerte los ojos – no puedo escuchar esto, me voy a traumar hum...aunque puedo ver, no me va a hacer nada hum.. :) – abrió los ojos y se dedico a mirar a Itachi sin ni siquiera pestañear mientras un fino y casi imperceptible hilo de sangre le salía de la nariz.

-Itachi-san!- Kisame hizo su aparición en la escena en...**EN TAPARRABOS!!!** (N/A: aaaaagghhh!!! Pesadillas!!!!! Neko/C: trauma...trauma...trauma...)

-AAAAHH!!! –Deidara cerró los ojos y se cayó para atrás.

-POR DIOS KISAME TÁPATE!!!- Sasori levantó las manos a la altura de sus ojos para evitar ver esa espantosa..no...terrorífica escena...

-Lo siento jeje...n////n Itachi-san! Deje de buscar en ese baúl!!!-

-nooo!!! Ahí guardo mi arteeee!!- Deidara se levantó y sacó a Itachi de ahí – no lo toques!!! ò.Ó

Kisame agarró a Itachi y lo levantó por atrás –NOOOO!!! SUÉLTAME!!! SE QUE ESTAS AHII!!! MALDITOO PITUFO AMARILLOO!!!-

-Itachi-san cálmese por favor, no existe ningún pitufo amarillo...-

-JURO QUE TE DESCUARTIZARE HASTA QUE EL PEDAZO MAS GRANDE DE TU CUERPO QUEPA EN EL ORIFICIO DE UN SACAPUNTAS KISAME!!!!!!-

Kisame soltó a Itachi que callo en el piso y se levanto con tranquilidad, se sacudio el polvo de su pijama y se dispuso a sacarle a Deidara el maldito baúl.

-Itachi-san!! Acabo de ver al pitufo!!

-DONDEE???-

-se fue corriendo a nuestra habitación!!! Dijo que cuando llegues te saques la ropa y me esperes en la cama!!! n//////n-

-Kisame dile que gracias pero que no soy zoofilico ¬¬...-

Deidara y Sasori:-¬¬ cofcofcofPERVcofcofcof

-awwww...TT.TT

Itachi salió corriendo de la habitación con Kisame atrás, dejando a Sasori y a Deidara con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-eso fue raro...hum...-

-si...bueno... me voy a dormir...- Sasori se levanto y se dirigió a su cama, pero Deidara lo tomo de la mano obligándolo a darse vuelta.

-espera, que era eso que querías decirme hum??-

-ah...eso...n-nada...nada importante...-

"_no mientas Sasori, no mientaaaas!!!"_

**OooooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

Era hora del desayuno, Deidara estaba lo mas bien, comiendo los chococrispis, pero Sasori no, estaba apunto de caerse dormido arriba de sus tostadas, tenia ojeras y cabeceaba de a ratos, no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en Deidara...

"_tengo que decírselo, hoy...si, hoy...de no ser por Itachi y Kisame ¬¬ no tendría que estar pasando por este estrés..."_

-Danna...- A Sasori casi se le cae la tostada de la mano, escucharlo le hacia sentir esas cosquillas de nuevo.

-Danna, te sientes bien?...dormiste anoche?? Hum??-

-eh??..ah..si..si claro...-

-mmm seguro? hum?-

-si...-

Deidara no se quedo muy convencido, pero siguió comiendo sus chococrispis despreocupadamente mientras miraba como Kakuzu se peleaba con Tobi porque el último quería comer mas cereal y el otro no lo dejaba porque seria "derrochar el dinero". Cuando todos terminaron de comer se levantaron y cada uno se fue por su lado. Sasori salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto, lo mejor seria que se diese una ducha y trate de dormir un rato.

-espera Sasori-danna!!-

Sasori se llevo instantáneamente una mano al estomago, esas cosquillas...

-danna, espera- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba en la dirección opuesta – vamos a caminar hum...-

-Deidara...n-no...-

"_me encantaría poder caminar contigo...T.T"_

-vamos, se que te va a hacer bien danna...n.n-

-...no-

"_aah.. si quiero ir...si quiero..."_

-owww porfavoorrr...hum...- Deidara puso la cara más kawaii que Sasori halla visto nunca y este se dejo llevar, cuando Deidara se hubo dado vuelta a Sasori le apareció un tic en el ojo, era taaannn lindooo...

"_maldición... después de esto me tengo que internar en un neurociquiatrico..."_

Una vez sentados en el pasto se quedaron en silencio, mirando la nada (N/A: que divertiiiidoooo...¬¬ QUIERO ACCION! MUAJAJAJA!! Neko/C: ¬¬U) hasta que Deidara rompió el silencio.

-danna-

-mh?-

-recuerdas que ayer me dijiste que me querías?? Hum??-

-...Sí-

-pues.. Cuánto me quieres???-

-...eh...- Sasori dio vuelta la cara hacia el otro lado, podía sentir como se empezaba a sonrojar, era ahora o nunca...- ...eh..., pues...yo...-

"_maldición...maldición...maldición..."_

-..Deidara...tu...tu...me...-

-DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!-

El pelirrojo giro para ver a Deidara, que puso los ojos en blanco, Tobi lo perseguía por todos lados...

-Deidara-sempai-

-espero que tengas una buena excusa para que no te mate aquí y ahora tobi...-

-tienes que ver esto Deidara-sempai!!-dijo y lo jalo del brazo arrastrando al pobre rubio por el suelo.-es muy importante!!-

-ahhgg tobi!! Suéltame...!!! hum!!- dijo y se desprendió de tobi, para que este lo vuelva a agarrar mas fuerte y se lo empiece a llevar a rastras de nuevo a la cueva.

-e-espera!!...TOBII!!!..danna!!!- Deidara le dedico una mirada de disculpa al pelirrojo que solo lo miro inexpresivo.

Sasori vio alejarse a Deidara y luego se acostó de espalda en el pasto, con los brazos atrás de la cabeza.

"_KUSOO!...es la segunda vez en el día que me interrumpen cuando estoy por decírselo..."_

Cerro los ojos y se durmió.

**OooooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

Sasori se encontraba parado en una habitación, y entonces se abrió una puerta, y ahí estaba, sonriendo como siempre, con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a salir de ahí.

-danna-

-Deidara...-

Sasori extendió su mano tratando de alcanzarlo, pero no podía, había algo que se lo impedía y entonces Deidara se empezó a alejar, cada vez mas y mas...

-no..Deidara... espera...tengo que decirte... yo te quiero mas de lo que te imaginas...-

Tarde, el rubio no podía oírlo, estaba ya muy lejos...

Sasori abrió los ojos, había tenido un sueño...o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Ya debían ser cerca de las 6 de la tarde (N/A: véase que los akatsukis son tan perezosos que desayunan a la 1 de la tarde y almuerzan a las 4 n.n)

Se levanto y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la cueva, mientras pensaba en lo que había soñado. Definitivamente se lo tenia que decir, si no iba a volverse loco, eso que estaba de por medio (su amistad) le preocupaba mucho...pero que mas podía hacer?? No creía que Deidara fuera tan malo con el como para dejar de hablarle... o si?

-Sasori-danna!-

Sasori levanto la vista, ya estaba cerca de la entrada, y Deidara estaba ahí.

-danna ya iba a ir a buscarte... me tenias preocupado... creí que te habías enojado conmigo... hum...- dijo y se abalanzo sobre Sasori abrazándolo –no te enojaste conmigo no?? Hum??- agrego al ver que el pelirrojo no le respondió.

-...no...yo...solo me quede dormido...lo siento...- estaba rojo como un tomate, tener a Deidara abrazándolo así le hacia sentir ese cosquilleo no solo en la panza, sino en todo el cuerpo...

-ah que bien n.n ahora vamos hum...- lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo adentro, caminaron así hasta llegar a su habitación. Deidara se tiro en su cama y miro el techo, pensativo. Sasori cerro con llave la puerta para asegurase evitar otras interrupciones.

-danna que haces?? Hum??-

-..eh.. no quiero que me molesten...puedo abrirla si quieres...-

-no...yo te molesto??-

-..no ... tu no...-

-ah... que bueno... por que me gusta estar contigo ...hum...-

Sasori se sonrojo, acababa de oír que la persona que mas amaba en el mundo adoraba estar con el...eso...eso era may bueno...

Deidara se incorporo y se sentó – Ven...hum..- dijo mientras le sonreía al pelirrojo. Sasori camino y se sentó al lado del rubio.

-que te tenia que mostrar Tobi??-

-ah... una idiotez... quería que viera como Kisame podía sacar jugo de naranja por la nariz... hum...-

-eso era tan importante??-

-sabes como es tobi... es un baka...pero igual lo quiero n.n hum...-

-Cuanto lo quieres?-

-hum??...pues como quiero a cualquiera...como a ti n.n...no espera...a ti te quiero mas...hum...-(N/A: no se enojen conmigo por que Deidara tenga preferencias con Sasori u.u yo a Tobi lo amo T.T )

Sasori no pudo evitar sonreír, aun sin mirar al rubio para evitar que el sonrojo de estar sentado al lado de el lo delatara.

-danna..-

-mh?-

-aun no respondiste mi pregunta...cuanto me quieres? Hum?-

-...emm...- _"si ahora diseloo ahoraa..." - _...eh...- Sasori se dio cuenta de que no podía decírselo... era una persona muy importante para el como para arriesgarse a perderla...

-hum?-

-bueno... tu eres mi mejor amigo... y por lo tanto la persona que mas quiero en este lugar...-

Deidara se quedo en silencio. Sasori seguía sin mirarlo y podía sentir los ojos del rubio clavados en el, pero aun así no giro la cara.

Entonces Deidara abrazo a Sasori y se dispuso a darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero el pelirrojo giro la cabeza al sentir los brazos del otro rodeando su cuello...Los dos abrieron muy grande los ojos y se sonrojaron...

A Sasori se le acelero el corazón al sentir los labios de Deidara pegados a los suyos...

Continuara...

**OooooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

**KYYAA!!! Se los dejo en suspensoo!!!! Nee... buenoooo me quedo medio croto TTOTT pero no importa...me olvide de comprarme chocolate je... AH! Necesito su ayuda n.n necesito ideas para un lemon... soy muy mala escribiendo fics...TOT imagínense para un lemon... (se lo que estas pensando Yue...¬¬ pero vos sos mas PERV que yo jojo...)**

**Buenoo... a contestar reviews!!! La parte que mas me gusta jojo...:**

**hikaru-the new hokage: **n.n me alegro de que te haya gustado T.T me siento feliz...:D yo tmb amo el yaoi y el sasodei :) y si... seguramente va a haber lemon... pero necesito ayuda TOT soy muy mala escribiendo HELP! Si me podrías dejar algunas ideas n.n.. te lo agradecería mucho n.n buenoo... nos vemos... n.n sayo matta ne!

**Issue:** gracias por el coment n.n a mi me gusto mucho tu historia n.n no te preocupes...no sos la única con problemas en colegio TOT el día en el que el YAOI domine el mundo MUAJAJAJAJA voy a sacar el latín de todas las escuelas... jojo buenoo.. nos vemos:D ojala te guste este capitulo n.n sayo matta ne!!

**xXx KiTtY GoThIc xXx: **JOJO si creo que le pondre lemon n.n pero (como dije antes) necesito ayudaaaa... ideas por favor n.n?? gracias!!! Buenooo nos vemos... sayo matta ne...

**sanzo-chan: **holaa! Ne.. si hay muy pocos sasodei TOT pero si seguimos escribiendo vamos a llenar el mundo de ellos MUAJAJAJA!! Gracias por tu coment y me alegra de que te haya gustado n.n nos vemos!! Sayo matta ne!!

**mikomi-chan-sn: **Konichiwaa!!! Kyyaa!! Miko-chann!!! Me siento feliz de que te haya gustadooo... (aunque ya te lo dije jojo... ¬¬) buenooo espero que la continuación te guste n.n nos vemos miko-chan! n.n!!! ( se me complica mucho decirte así no puedo decirte miko?? (KAWAII NO JUTSU!) pooorrr favooorrr!!!!) jojo buenoo sayo matta ne!

**Terra.Zombie: **KYYAA!!! Me alegra que te haya gustadoo... ne... yo amo el sasodei y acá esta la continuación.. n.n espero que te gustee... me salió medio mal... no tenia imaginación jeje.. nos vemos... sayo matta ne!!!

**Haru: Me queda solo una cosa por hacer: ejem ejem (saca un pergamino laguiiiisiiimoooo, inspira profundo) MUCHAS GRACIAS A LULI-CHAN (Yue) POR HABERME CORREGIDO EL FIC, PORQUE SOY UNA BURRA CON HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA Y DEMAS, TAMBIEN QUIERO PEDIRLE PERDON POR LO QUE PASO EL SABADO (era el sabado no??) GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN NE!!! Y AHORA PODEMOS MORIR TODOS EM PAZ jeje **

**SAYO MATTA NE!**


	3. Amor correspondido

**Haru: BUENO... creo q les debo una disculpa de dimensiones colosales… cuanto paso...? un año? xD DIOS! PERDON!! Pero digamos q me distraje (un poquito nomás..) Lo mas gracioso es q el capitulo lo hice a la semana del segundo pero nunca lo publique, debí sentir vergüenza por el lemon croto q hay xD Es lo que hay… otra cosa: a Neko-Chibi la atropello un camión, así q no va a salir mas en los fics (?)**

**Neko/C: MENTIRAAAA!!!!!!**

**Haru saca una súper almohada y la empieza a ahogar**

**Haru: jeje bueno a lo q estaba… AH SI! Hay lemon, y debo agradecer a Miko-Chan por venir a mi casa (hace como un año) para ayudarme a escribir el lemon xD y… perdón! Pero las compenso escribiendo dos capítulos en uno (: o por ahí los separo… no se xD pero van a ser dos. Otra cosa… el fic no va a tener muchos mas capítulos… tener un fic es como tener un niño, soy demasiado irresponsable para eso xD no, la verdad es q lo quería hacer cortito ^^ que lo disfruten y eso… sean felices :D**

"_bla bla bla bla " _**pensamientos (si no se especifican lo lamento jeje )**

**Hay lemon (creo q el máximo a que llego son dos lemons en toda la historia eh, no me pidan mucho ^^U )**

**Los personajes son obra y gracia del amo y señor Masashi Kishimoto-sensei no míos TOT TOT **

**OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

"_**Te quiero más de lo que te imaginas"**_

**Capitulo 3: amor correspondido**

A Sasori se le acelero el corazón al sentir los labios de Deidara pegados a los suyos...

Fueron segundos interminables para los dos, sentían como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Deidara se separo rápidamente, totalmente sonrojado.

-d-danna... yo... lo siento!! hum.....no fue lo que piensas...hum... yo solo..!!-

Sasori volaba en su mundo de felicidad lleno de ponys y arco iris y deidaras con poca ropa (la autora se fumo un sahumerio de lavanda jeje). No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, estaba turbado y muchas emociones fluían por su mente en ese momento. Miraba como Deidara trataba de explicarle lo sucedido, hablaba demasiado...

-de verdad...d-danna...no te enojes conmi...- Deidara no pudo seguir con su explicación porque Sasori lo tomo por los hombros y le planto un beso que lo dejo sin aliento.

Sasori abrió los ojos para mirar a su compañero, apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Se separo unos centímetros para poder ver mejor al rubio, que a su vez lo miraba con los ojos azules muy abiertos y tan sonrojado que se podía confundir con el pelo del titiritero.

-Deidara...yo te amo... -

-d-danna..hum....-

-hace mucho tiempo que quería decírtelo...pero tenia miedo... lo siento...- murmuro el pelirrojo, mientras se separaba mas del artista.

-p-pero danna...-

-no es necesario que digas algo, Deidara...-Sasori se volteó, dispuesto a levantarse, pero no esperó aquel tirón en su capa ni unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Deidara lo había jalado, poniéndolo frente a frente, y devorándole su cavidad. Al Akasuna esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero luego correspondió el beso con pasión, adentrándose en la boca de ojiazul, deslizo sus manos hasta su espalda y lo atrajo mas para si, profundizando el beso. Deidara por su parte entrelazó sus manos con los cabellos de Sasori haciendo presión, como queriendo llegar mas allá de donde terminaba la boca de este.

Poco a poco Sasori fue empujando al rubio sobre la cama, quedando arriba de el. Se separaron solo por su necesidad de respirar. El Akasuna comenzó a desabrochar la capa Akatsuki lentamente. Se oía la respiración entrecortada de Deidara. No aguantaba mas ver esa boca sabrosa sin poder besarla y saborearla. Sasori se acerco al ojiazul, con los labios a milímetros de distancia.

-te amo- le dijo casi en un susurro, y lo beso apasionadamente. El rubio le correspondió fogosamente sintiendo su lengua recorrer toda su boca. Eran uno solo y por alguna razón ninguno quería separarse del otro. Era un jugueteo constante entre sus lenguas, mientras Sasori recorría el pecho de Deidara con las manos, deteniéndose en los pezones pellizcándolos suavemente. El artista empezó a desnudar al titiritero sin separarse de sus labios, fue bajando por la espalda artificial dejando rastros de rasguños por donde lo acariciaba. El pelirrojo comenzó a bajar lentamente besando cada centímetro de la blanca piel de ojiazul escuchando sus gemidos, acercándose cada vez mas a la entrepierna.

-ah... d-danna...hummm... - dijo suplicando deidara...

- ¿que pasa?...¿quieres que pare?..- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa...

-NO! continua...hum...es solo que...ah!..-sasori escabulló una mano debajo de los pantalones de Deidara rozando levemente su miembro erecto.- hazlo...más rápido...ah...me torturas...hum...-

-jejeje lo que tu digas...- y Sasori (que ya había terminado de desnudar a Deidara) se metió de lleno la erección del rubio en la boca...

Deidara no pudo evitar producir gemidos de placer ante esta acción tan repentina. El pelirrojo se excitaba cada vez más con los gritos del rubio. Se termino de sacar lo pantalones y el bóxer; y acomodo a Deidara a su gusto con sus hilos de chacra. Este se aferró a la espalda de Sasori preparado para ser penetrado. El otro levantó la cabeza y miró al uke:

-¿eres virgen?-

-no me acuerdo...hum...-

-¿¡COMO QUE NO TE ACUERDAS?! ...¬¬...-

-yo que sé danna...no es momento para preguntar eso...hum...-

Entonces Sasori olvido el asunto y empezó a penetrarlo dando estocadas muy placenteras para ambos. El akasuna ni se molesto en intentar no gemir...sino que lo hizo muy apasionadamente ...pero no superaban a los de deidara que se mezclaban entre placer y dolor....

-ah!...si era virgen hum...ah!...-

Sasori paro y levanto la vista.

-seguro que estas bien?-

-Si…tu solo continua!-

El pelirrojo tomo a Deidara por la espalda y lo levanto hasta dejarlo sentado encima suyo, lo sujeto por las caderas y empezó a mover para hacer mas profundas las penetraciones. Pronto los dos coordinaron en los movimientos y todo se volvió mas placentero. El rubio lamía cada rincón de los hombros de Sasori, mientras que este no paraba de besarle el cuello dejando marcas sobre la blanca piel.

-ah…te amo deidara…no olvides eso…

-yo también danna….ahhh…

Ya Deidara no sentía el dolor del principio…sino que todo ese dolor se convirtió en sumo placer. No querían que ese momento mágico terminara… era algo que no se podía describir con palabras el sentir los dos cuerpos unidos por un sentimiento en común y generando calor. Pero luego de que Sasori encontrara el punto débil dentro del cuerpo de Deidara ninguno aguantó más y se separaron, agotados después del clímax, sin dejar de abrazarse. La noche de pasión había terminado para los dos, pero ambos sabían que a partir de ese instante sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Al despertar, Sasori encontró a su lado al bien formado cuerpo de su Rubio favorito. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Con solo recordar los gemidos de deidara se le ponía la piel de gallina y sentía ese aire de triunfo en su interior. Había logrado lo que en meses había estado soñando, y lo que había provocado que sus sabanas se lavaran todos los días (N/A: soy miko-chan…interprétenlo como quieran ¬¬)

Cuando Deidara abrió los ojos abrazó al pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas (que no eran muchas) susurrándole al oído

-Te amo danna…gracias por lo de anoche hum…-Sasori, que había escuchado eso con claridad, se dio vuelta para abrazarlo y decirle…

- No fue nada… disfrute mucho haciéndolo contigo- Tomando aire y sin pensarlo ambos se besaron apasionadamente…creían que ese beso no iba a terminar nunca… pero una inoportuna interrupción finalizó su momento mágico…

-¡Pero les digo que lo guardé bajo llave en mi baúl y ahora no está!- dijo el Líder. Su voz se escucho a través de la puerta de la habitación. –Sasori, Deidara debo interrogarlos!- gritó mientras intentaba abrir la puerta todavía cerrada con llave. –ABRAN POR DIOS QUE ES UN ASUNTO DE VITAL IMPORTANCIAAA!!! QUE ES ESTO DE PONERSE A DORMIR ENCERRADOS BAJO LLAVE? NADIE VA A… NADIE VA A ENTRAR A ROBAR A LA CUEVA DIOS SANTO!!

Sasori y Deidara volaban por la habitación tratando de arreglarse. Finalmente el pelirrojo se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con un Pein que podría comerse tanto marionetas como personas mientras deidara se metía de nuevo a la cama de sasori, un poco despeinado.

-ME HICIERON PERDER EXACTAMENTE TREINTA SEGUNDOS DE BUSQUEDA INVALUABLE ÒÓ Deidara… que haces en la cama de sasori..?

Deidara, al darse cuenta de su error se puso rojo como un tomate y corrió hacia su cama, olvidándose de q no llevaba puestos los pantalones (por eso se había metido a la cama xD) Sasori enseguida se puso delante de la vista de Pein intentado tapar la imagen.

-ehm…no vieron un chocolate por aquí?? Es que lo vengo buscando toda la semana ToT…(notando que interrumpía) ehh…lo siento…lo seguiré buscando por el cuarto de Itachi…- y cuando creían que por fin se iba, se dio media vuelta y agregó- Luego pásense por mi oficina para hablar sobre esto-

Al haber finalizado esta oración, Sasori y Deidara se miraron con preocupación intercambiando pensamientos y rogando que el líder no fuera homo fóbico (N/A: por las dudas de que no sepan lo que es….es una persona que le tiene fobia/asco a la homosexualidad)

Ya cambiados y bañados, ambos fueron a la oficina del Líder. Muy nerviosos, tocaron la puerta, ya estaba hecho y no iban a echarse atrás, además, tenían bien en claro que querían estar juntos e iban a hacer todo para lograrlo. Estando adentro en una habitación oscura y llena de estantes con chocolate se escucho al líder hablar…

-Antes que nada, para que dejen de preocuparse ¬¬, no soy homo fóbico, imagínense que vivo bajo el mismo techo que Kakuzu y Hidan- La pareja lo miro estupefacta..

-Kakuzu y Hidan???!!! O.o pero si viven peleándose….-dijo Sasori extrañado

-NO SE DIERON CUENTA!!!! ES QUE NUNCA HAN OIDO EL DICHO DE QUE LOS QUE SE PELEAN SE AMAN!?!?!?! No tienes vida ¬¬…es CASI como nunca haber probado el chocolate…ahora que lo pienso…no se puede comparar….pero no importa no viene al caso…… ahora, enfoquémonos en lo que importa… por qué rayos nunca me lo dijeron??? Es que acaso no confían en mi?? (pone pose dramática) al fin y al cabo yo soy el líder…soy como un padre para ustedes…(se levanta) les gusto mi dramaticismo??? Lo saqué de un libro de Shakespeare…amo como escribe (con estrellitas en los ojos) -

Sasori y Deidara se miraron…siempre creyeron que el Líder estaba un poco loco pero esto ya era demasiado…entonces Deidara empezó…

- ehm….es que nos dimos cuenta…ayer a la noche…- estaba completamente sonrojado.

- Quieren decir que lo descubrieron por un desliz?????? ¬¬-

Sasori se acercó al líder y hablo -ehm…No, no fue un desliz…es que…en realidad…(se acerca un poco mas al líder y susurrando) no podemos hablarlo en privado?-

- Pero es que no confías en tu nueva pareja??? u.u "

-no no es eso….es que…es un poco vergonzoso…(dedos hinata mode on)

-Ay no danna!! Yo quiero saber hum!!

-bueno…como no tengo tiempo y necesito ir a encontrarme con flower chan (N/A: así llamo a la compañera del líder con una flor blanca y pelo azul XD) mejor voy a usar mi jutsu secreto de suposición hehehehe… así supondré todo lo que te paso hasta hoy jojojo (pone cara de estar pensando mucho) PAMPLINAS! No puedo hacerlo… deberé comer la fuente de mi poder!!!

Sasori y Deidara se miraron con cara de "y a este que le agarro" y vieron como el líder sacaba de uno de los estantes una tableta que, seguramente y con miedo a equivocarse, suponían que era chocolate, forrada en papel plateado y con signos raros escritos en negro

-SEHHHH MI ARMA MAESTRAAA!!! MUAJAJAJA!!! Es el chocolate mas rico del mundooo,,, tiene 85% de cacao y es puramente sacado de suiza…sehhhhh…- El líder lo desenvolvió y lo miro con cara pervertida (N/A: sehhh mi obsesión con el chocolate llega hasta esas instancias jujuju) se lo metió de lleno en la boca y se lo trago (dios sabe como entro ahí de una XD) y enseguida los ojos se le pusieron como espirales y empezó a gritar:

-GRACIASAESTAHERMOSACOSAQUELLAMOMOSCHOCOLATESUPONGOQUESASORIESTUVOSINTIENDOSEATRAIDOPORDEIDARAHACEMUCHOTIEMPOPARALUEGODARSECUENTADEQUEESTABAENAMORADODESUCOMPAÑERODEEQUIPOYSENTIRSEINSEGURODEDECIRSELOPORMIEDOAQUELORECHAZEYDEJEDEHABLARLEENTONCESIBAATENERIDEASSIUCIDASYNOIBAAPODERCONTENERSEYSEIRIAALOTROMUNDOPORNOPODERESTARCONLAPERSONAQUEAMABAENTONCESDECIDIOIGNORARLOPARAVERSIESESENTIMIENTOSEIBAPEROLOUNICOQUECONSIGUIOFUELASTIRMARADEIDARAYHACERLOSENTIRMALYSOLOPORLOQUESESINTIOPEORQUEUNSORETEYMUYCULPABLEDEQUEDEIDARASESIENTACULPABLEDEQUEESTUVIERANASIASIQUEUNDIAQUEDEIDARASESENTIAMASQUEMALPORLOQUEESTABAPASANDOLEDIJOQUESILOQUERIPEROJUSTOENTROITACHIYSUSALUCINACIONESYLOINTERRUMPIERONYASIFUETAMBIENALDIASIGUIENTEYCUANDONOLOSOPORTOMASSEENCERROENELCUARTOYTRATODEDECIRSELOPERONOPUDOPEROGRACIASAUNMEROACCIDENTEQUESUPONGOUEFUEUNBESOPORERRORSASORIPUDOCONFESARLEADEIDARASUAMORPARALUEGOINTENTARIRSEPARAEVITARSENTIRELRECHAZOQUESEGURAMENTELEEXPRESARIASUCOMPAÑEROALAVERSEENTERADOPERODEIDARASEGURAMENTELOATAJOAMITADDECAMINOYLECONFESOQUELECORRESPONDIAYLOSIGUIOBESANDOHASTAQUEPASOLOQUEPASOYLUEGOALAMAÑANAENTREYOAINTEERRRUMPIRSUMOMENTOMAGICOYLESDIJEQUEQUERIAHABLARDEESTOALOQUESEGURAMETESUPONGOQUESEMIRARONPREOCUPADOSYLUEGODEVENIRAQUIYSABERQUENOERAHOMOFOBICOSESINTIERONMASTRANQUILOSYETC…-

El líder termino su "suposición" y se sentó.

-espero que sea como lo acabo de decir por que no habré gastado mi chocolate en vano ¬¬-

-que suerte que traje el grabador hum!-

Sasori estaba con cara de WTF! ZOMFG! NO WAY! Y miro a deidara

-O.o desde cuando traes un grabador???-

-desde que supuse que esto pasaría lo llevo conmigo por si las moscas hum!-

-esto no es real … -Dijo el pelirrojo con un tic en el ojo pero no pudo seguir por que deidara puso en marcha el grabador, pero esta vez mas lento, y se dispuso a escuchar. La voz del líder se escuchaba graciosamente mas grave y fofa XD.

"GRACIAS A ESTA HERMOSA COSA QUE LLAMAMOS CHOCOLATE SUPONGO QUE SASORI ESTUVO SINTIENDOSE ATRAIDO POR DEIDARA HACE MUCHO TIEMPO PARA LUEGO DARSE CUENTA DE QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE SU COMPAÑERO D EQUIPO Y SENTIRSE INSEGUR DE DECIRSELO POR MIEDO A QUE LO RECHAZE Y DEJE DE HABLARLE ENTONCES IBA A TENER IDEAS SUICIDAS Y NO IBA A PODER CONTENERSE Y SE IRIA AL OTRO MUNDO POR NO PODER ESTAR CON LA PERSONA QUE AMABA ENTONCES DECIDIO IGNORARLO PARA VER SI ESE SENTIMIENTO SE IBA PERO LO UNICO QUE CONSIGUIO FUE LASTIRMAR A DEIDARA Y HACERLO SENTIR MAL Y SOLO POR LO QUE SE SINTIO PEOR QUE UN SORETE Y MUY CULPABLE DE QUE DEIDARA SE SIENTA CULPABLE DE QUE ESTUVIERAN ASI ASI QUE UN DIA QUE DEIDARA SE SENTIA MAS QUE MAL POR LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO LE DIJO QUE SI LO QUERIA PERO JUSTO ENTRO ITACHI Y SUS ALUCINACIONES Y LO INTERRUMPIERON Y ASI FUE TAMBIEN AL DIA SIGUIENTE Y CUANDO NO LO SOPORTO MAS SE ENCERRO EN EL CUARTO Y TRATO DE DECIRSELO PERO NO PUDO PERO GRACIAS A UN MERO ACCIDENTE QUE SUPONGO QUE FUE UN BESO POR ERROR SASORI PUDO CONFESARLE A DEIDARA SU AMOR PARA LUEGO INTENTAR IRSE PARA EVITAR SENTIR EL RECHAZO QUE SEGURAMENTE LE EXPRESARIA SU COMPAÑERO AL AVERSE ENTERADO PERO DEIDARA SEGURAMENTE LO ATAJO A MITAD DE CAMINO Y LE CONFESO QUE LE CORRESPONDIA Y LO SIGUIO BESANDO HASTA QUE PASO LO QUE PASO Y LUEGO A LA MAÑANA ENTRE YO A INTEERRRUMPIR SU MOMENTO MAGICO Y LES DIJE QUE QUERIA HABLAR DE ESTO A LO QUE SEGURAMENTE SUPONGO QUE SE MIRARON PREOCUPADOS Y LUEGO DE VENIR AQUÍ Y SABER QUE NO ERA HOMOFOBICO SE SINTIERON MAS TRANQUILOS Y ETC…"

Cuando la cinta termino su escucho la voz del líder decir "kyaaa!! Que guay me escuchaba!!! Parecía sherlock holmes resolviendo un caso n0n!!" y que luego se dispuso a esperar la reacción de las dos personas que tenia adelante, una de las cuales estaba roja como su pelo y la otra radiante de felicidad.

-…-

-KYAA!! DANNAA!!!!! – Deidara salto y abrazo a Sasori –que dulce!!-

-n-no…estas enojado conmigo..por haberte ignorado??..-

-no danna!! No seas tonto n0n (lo abraza aun mas) yo también me enamore de vos y tenia miedo de decírtelo… creí que ya no me hablabas por que te habías dado cuenta!! Pero ahora soy feliz!!! Wiii!! Hum!!-

Deidara comenzó a besarlo por todos lados mientras Sasori se dejaba tratando de digerir todo lo que había escuchado. Deidara siempre le había correspondido.. AHGGG! Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho antes se hubiera ahorrado todo su sufrimiento…PORQUE EL MUNDO ESTABA ENCONTRA SUYO!? (N/A: sehh frase emo XD) pero no importaba eso ahora, iba a disfrutar lo que ahora había conseguido, y eso era el amor de Deidara. El pelirrojo salio de su estado de shok y empezó a corresponder los besos del rubio, mientras el líder seguía ahí mirando.

-…ejem…bueno… me tengo que ir a encontrar con flower-chan ¬¬… bueno… solo les digo que si lo hacen en mi escritorio dejen todo ordenado después porque va a correr sangre…- se dirigió hacia la salida, esquivando a la pareja que ya empezaba a sacarse las capas y antes de salir agrego- AH! … y por nada del mundo TOQUEN uno de esos chocolates…en serio…(mirada asesina)…chau…- diciendo esto los dejo solos. Deidara y Sasori no pararon de besarse mientras pensaban al mismo tiempo: _"esto no puede ser cierto…"_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Haru: Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el cuarto (decidí ponerlo por separado) Espero q no me tiren tomates xD y hoy no contesto reviews porque primero dudo q los lean (son de hace un año D: ) y segundo q me da paja ^^ así que no se… AH! Les dejo una pequeña historia (se me acaba de ocurrir) sobre itachi y kisame, hagan de cuenta q es otra realidad, siempre en shipudden, porq aparece Sasuke y como q no es muy probable xD sayo ^^**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Un feliz día en el bosque**

Naruto iba saltando feliz por los árboles cuando, de repente, ve a lo lejos un árbol secreto y oculto entre la maleza. Bajó rápidamente y corrió feliz hacia el árbol.

- siii lo encontré!!! ^^ Es el árbol secreto oculto entre la maleza! Mejor conocido como el árbol de los fideos del ramen!! :D :D :D- Se abrió paso y observo, con fascinación, los hermosos fideos de ramen q colgaban de las hojas. – OH SI! Ahora tendré comida para esta noche y muchas mas n0n – y empezó a juntar los fideos en una canastita q había llevado.

No muy lejos de él (en realidad a unos pocos metros) entre otra maleza se ocultaban dos figuras con capas negras de nubes rojas. Sonrieron maliciosamente al ver al joven rubio juntando fideos en su canastita. Que poco precavido había sido el kitsune al creer q nadie lo seguía, ni lo estaba esperando. Además ni armas había llevado… era como si estuviera servido en una bandeja.

- A la cuenta de tres saltas y lo atrapas, entendiste?- susurro el mas bajo.

- sisisisi señor :3- contesto el otro

- ¬¬ a veces me avergüenzas. Uno… do…

- POR EL BACALAO DE MI ABUELITA!!!!!!

Kisame salio haciendo pose gay-sensei asustando a todo animal y bicho que anduviera cerca y, de paso, también a Naruto que dio un salto y cayo de espalda. Detrás de Kisame, que seguía en pose gay-sensei pero ahora tenia estrellitas alrededor, salio Itachi con cara de pocos amigos y una vena a punto de estallar en la cien.

-… pescado estupido…-

Naruto tenia el corazón a mil por hora y miraba con ojos asustados a los recién aparecidos akatsukis. En eso kisame se le acerca y lo toma por el pelo.

– Hola naruto-kun (: vengo a raptarte.-

- AHHHHH UNA COSA DE DOS METROS AZUL ME RAPTAAAA!

- eso fue hiriente ):

- ya basta de estupideces.. Kisame hazle una llave de aikido a Naruto-kun para que no se mueva así podemos llevárnoslo…

- sisisisi señor :3

- ¬¬ nunca aprendes, verdad?

De la nada a Itachi se le ponen los ojos rojos y pone cara de maniaco mirando a Naruto.

- ah carajo! No me mires así q das miedo o_o- Naruto trataba de safarse de kisame, pero no podía

- o no… Itachi contrólate… estamos en medio de una misión! No dejes q tus alucinaciones vuelvan! Siiiigue el soniiiido de mi vooozzz…

- Alucinaciones??- el rubio no entendía nada.

Entonces Itachi tomó por los hombros a naruto y lo empezó a zarandear – TUU!! TU ERES EL PADRE DEL PITUFO AMARILLO QUE ME DEBE DINEROO!! QUIERO MI DINERROOO!!! DAME MI DINERO MALDITO PITUFO AMARILLO PADREE!!!!-.

- Itachi recuerda que no existe ningún pitufo amarillo… acuérdate lo que dijo tu psiquiatra!! Solo asumiendo su muerte lo superaras!! Naruto no es ningún padre de ningún Pitufo amarillo.. solo tiene 16 años!- Kisame intentaba alejar a naruto de las garras de Itachi. Naruto empezó a escupir espuma blanca por la boca… estaba mareado.

- EL ES EL PADRE!!! ES EL PADRE DE AQUEL PITUFO AMARILLO QUE ME DEBE DINEROO!!! AHHH!!!!

- Itachi… solo una pregunta.. porque tiene que ser el padre? Porq no el hermano? O simplemente Naruto?

Ante la pregunta Itachi dejo de zarandear a Naruto y miro a Kisame con cara de alguien que debe explicar como nacen los bebes a un niño.

- Veras, Kisame, cuando mama y papa se quieren mucho…

- eh?

- digo… Este chico es rubio, no?

- si

- Entonces obviamente tiene q tener relación con el pitufo amarillo, no? Rubio = amarillo.

- no necesar…( la mirada asesina de itachi lo hizo cambiar de opinión) sisi, obviamente.

- finalmente es mas alto que el pitufo. Necesariamente tiene que ser el padre. Si fuera el hermano, seria de la misma estatura.

- Eso no tiene sentido. Yo soy mas alto que ti así que por eso soy tu padre también!

- no porque tu eres azul.

- pero naruto es moreno! El pitufo amarillo es todo amarillo!

- tu no eres mi padre porq nunca alguien con una piel perlada y tan bello como yo puede ser hijo de alguien tan feo y azul como tu. Además el pitufo amarillo tiene problemas con su pelo. Es muy peludo el pobre u.u

Naruto no daba crédito a sus oídos. Itachi estaba loco..no! desquiciado! Y Kisame le seguía la corriente! No estaba en buenas manos…

- Nada de lo que me dices tiene sentido Itachi! Por favor vuelve a la realidad! D:

- Que haya un árbol de ramen tampoco tiene mucho sentido, y sin embargo la gente lee estas cosas ¬¬ (N/A: hey! Que la idea esta buena xD)

En eso, de entre los árboles se escucha un " achiss!" y todos quedan en silencio…

" _carajo! Maldita alergia, ahora saben de mi presencia… jeje rimó! Alergia- presencia! Jejeje… mejor me cayo"_

**CONTINUARA…**

**Quien será el estornudador? :O**


End file.
